gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Gem Homeworld
The Gem Homeworld, or simply Homeworld, is the home planet of the Gem race and presumed capital planet of the intergalactic Gem Empire. It was first mentioned in "Mirror Gem". Description Little is known about the Gem Homeworld and its accurate history, culture, and society. It is at least known that Homeworld is a totalitarian, oligarchical society governed by the Great Diamond Authority. According to Bismuth, there are Gem "Elites" who are a superior class below the Diamonds and the lower classes work for them. Homeworld is a planet in a distant galaxy, which maintains an extensive empire of colony worlds, and constantly seeks to expand, as seen in "It Could've Been Great". Once suitable planets are located, they are exploited through facilities like the Kindergartens and then terraformed to be made fit for Gem settlements, which would include eliminating any pre-existing life on the planet due to the drastic terraforming, whereupon they would then be abandoned once stripped of all useful resources. In "Log Date 7 15 2", Garnet mentioned that the Gem Homeworld is not located in the Milky Way galaxy, where Earth resides, but in a separate galaxy still visible from Earth. A strict caste system exists based on the Gem's gemstone, thus predetermining every Gem's role within their society. Deviation from the given social norms is harshly punished; for instance, when Ruby accidentally fused with Sapphire to create Garnet, she was sentenced to be shattered by Blue Diamond in "The Answer". Aside from the caste system, Gems on Homeworld are also divided into factions based on which Diamond they serve under. Homeworld is also technologically advanced, achieving intergalactic travel thousands of years before the beginning of the events of the series. According to Lapis Lazuli, it had become even more advanced since the Rebellion to the point of being unrecognizable when compared with the time that Lapis left, now possessing further technological achievements such as the Gem Warship and Gem Destabilizers. This advanced technology greatly contrasts the old and decrepit Gem technology left on Earth, which Peridot considers to be archaic. Homeworld in its entirety was shown for the first time in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", where the planet is shown to be a shattered ring world. Two sets of dark blue rings surround the planet, where its rocky chunks are still held relatively close together by gravity. The surface of the chunks themselves is where the Gem Empire resides, mostly white with small shades of other colors such as pink, blue and yellow mixed in as well. It is currently unknown what kind of catastrophic event has caused the planet to be shattered to the degree shown. The glossy surface of the planet is the dense cityscape carved into its natural surface. The planet has a pink-colored atmosphere breathable by humans, and a similar level of gravity to that of Earth. Above the planet's surface are layers of dense, artificial infrastructure. The architecture is geometrical, with many of the buildings taking the forms of crystalline structures or inverted pyramids. The sides of many buildings are dotted with dark, neatly-arranged holes. Translucent tubes connect many of the buildings, entering through these holes. Flashes of colored light can be seen travelling along the tubes, although their purpose is unknown. Deep, dark pits lead down into the planet's abandoned surface. The actual surface of Homeworld is dead, wasted, and abandoned, presumably from the Kindergartens draining the planet's natural nutrients. Dotted around the planet's surface are abandoned Gem structures. Some of the abandoned structures include ancient obelisks resembling the newer ones placed on the upper levels. The old broken statues left behind appear to be fusions, implying that when the original surface began to die Homeworld Gems began to expand upwards, leaving old buildings and some aspects of their culture behind. Homeworld's authoritarian, imperialistic and exploitative society indicates they are possibly a warlike, inhumane society bent on wiping out organic life. Another possibility is that they simply do not care about non-Gem life forms, seeing them as inferior. The Gems primarily came to Earth for the reasons of building a colony and later destroying it after the Rebellion. Locations Description Homeworld appears to be split into two sections: an upper level and a lower level. The lower level (the surface of Homeworld) is barren and lifeless, likely because the Homeworld Kindergarten drained the life force out of the planet. The upper level is where modern day Homeworld cities and structures appear. Unknown City Homeworld is home to a highly advanced city. Skyscrapers can be seen with thin white tubes connecting them. Lights of different colors can be seen travelling through these tubes. There are also white pedestals with red inverted triangles on top. At the bottom of one of the skyscrapers are cell-like structures, very similar to the cells inside of the Gem Warship. There is a white flower-like mechanism in the city attached to an anvil and a circular black smokestack on top, looking identical in design to the Roaming Eye ships. In the distance, green tubes can be seen connecting to triangular structures, and there are also black inverted pyramids which are identical to the Pyramid Temple on Earth. White Diamond's Ship can also be seen in the distance. Known Locations: * Docking Bay: There is a building inside of the city with a lime green interior. Gems enter the docking bay to park and exit their ships. * Trial Building:While it is unknown if the trial building is in the same building as the docking bay, it is also located in this city. There is an empty pink room for the defendant to stay in until their trial, which connects to a trial room, where court cases take place. The exterior of the building is black and the shape of the Roaming Eye. * Deep Cavern: Below the trial building is a large, gaping hole in the ground. It is surrounded by walls of different shapes, taking on strange appearances compared to structures on Earth. Notable wall designs have a similar appearance to cheese graters. These holes bear resemblence to the cells aboard the Gem Warship, and those seen under the Ancient Sky Arena. The cavern also has white tubes with different colored beams flowing through. * Diamond Palaces: The palaces where the Diamonds live comprises of two main sections: the main structure and the four Diamond's palaces. The main structure is constructed to resemble the Era 1 Diamond Insignia, and presumably houses the Diamond's Throne Room. Adjacent to the colors of the Era 1 Insignia are the Diamond's palaces, which double as docking bays for their ships. ** Diamond Ship Docking Bay: Shown in "Legs From Here to Homeworld", when Pink Diamond's Ship landed on Homeworld, it landed on the docking bay, later revealed to also be her palace. In "Together Alone", Steven's dream shows all of the Diamond ships docked on top of the corresponding palaces. ** Pink Diamond's Palace: Making its debut in "Legs from Here to Homeworld", it is a pink, diamond-shaped building that contains Pink Diamond's chamber, a hexagonal room with high ceilings and glittering walls, decorated with pink bubbles around the upper half of the room. Pink Diamond's Palace also has a curtained window overlooking the Diamond Throne Room and the other Diamond's palaces. On one side of the room, there is a door leading out from the palace. There is another room accessible by unknown means that comprises of a walkway leading to a chair seated before a vanity mirror with various objects scatterd over it. Of these objects, two vases, a small pot full of smooth rocks with two flowers growing from it, numerous rocks with gemstones embedded into them, a pair of tweezers, what appears to be a tuning fork (if not a gem destabilizer), and an encased jewel are present. Not much else is known about the interior of Pink Diamond's palace. As of "Together Alone", the room is now filled with furniture from his home back on Earth which the Pebbles worked overnight to create. ** Yellow Diamond's Extraction Chamber: This room appears to be the Homeworld equivalent of a sauna. The building is entirely yellow, with two large statues crossing spears over the entrance, and an Era 2 Great Diamond Authority insignia on the door. The interior is full of steam, with large seating for the Diamonds, two large statues with waterfalls coming from their mouths, and a steam vent shaped like the Era 2 insignia. ** Yellow Diamond's Bubble Chamber: The Bubble Chamber is stored with gemstones of Gems cased in Yellow Diamond's bubbles as punishment. The building is entirely dark yellow and different shapes the doorframe is almost diamond shaped and next to the doorframe has two small rectangles in the center of the squares. The interior is entirely yellow the walls are yellow with white lines and has twelve lamps look like diamond-shaped lights with small poles one on the bottom edges of the light and the other on the right side of the diamond shape on top of the lamp stand and the light stands are dark yellow, the door frame edges have almost letter Ws goes sideways and the poles from the ceiling with almost letter Gs and another from the floor with the upside down same letter where the bubbled Gems right behind them and bubbled poofed Amethyst, Pearl, Ruby and Sapphire above Yellow's throne, the ceiling is brownish and Yellow's throne colors like the steps are yellow, the seat is orangish-light brown, pointy top is black and the back is dark brownish. ** Blue Diamond's Pool Chamber: The building is entirely blue, with the statue walls and the original Era 1 symbol on the top of the door and another on the door itself. The interior is full of water and a waterfall, the original Era 1 Great Diamond Authority symbol on the center of the door frame and Gem Language written on either side of the door frame, and a walkway leading to the inner chamber. The pool itself is rectangular, and has three large steps with three large pipes running under them, in which large streams of water seem to flow. Each of the four corners of the pool is decorated with one of the four colors from the original Great Diamond Authority symbol. At the bottom of the pool is a drain stopper moldeled after the original Great Diamond Authority logo. ** Diamond Throne Room: The throne room has four colored thrones like the original Diamond Authority symbol where White, Yellow, Blue, and Pink Diamond sit, the little singing statues next to Yellow's and Blue's thrones, the light pink curtain to represent the Diamonds, the door next to the curtain, the red carpet with four white lines and the columns with crisscross and the upside down tetrahedron on the bottom. * Prison Tower: The tower, where Gems are prisoned as punishment, even presumably for Pink Diamond, is dark grayish, simply the interior of six dark chambers the walls are brownish later gray and the floors are light brownish later light grayish and have windows for one of the chamber rooms. Abandoned Area At the bottom of the cavern is the abandoned surface area of Homeworld. Being partially underground, (due to above ground structures) the area receives little light, and is very dark. The area is barren, covered in dirt and rock. Many tree-like shapes connect the walls together closer to the ground. Pedestals protrude from the ground, and old statues of Gems and fusions can be seen scattered around. Some pedestals have text on them written in the Gem Language. There is another hole in the ground that leads to an abandoned Kindergarten facility. Known Locations * Abandoned Kindergarten: Going through another hole in the ground leads to a dark cave. At the end of the cave is a humongous Kindergarten, with holes scattered everywhere that are seemingly endless. Going through an entryway in a wall leads to another part of the Kindergarten, where the Off Colors live. This Kindergarten is completely underground. Yellow Diamond's Unknown Base Yellow Diamond's Unknown Base is a location first seen in "Message Received", when Peridot contacts Yellow Diamond and Yellow Pearl through the communicator. Not much is known about Yellow Diamond's control room, aside from the fact that it appears to be in space, and near or inside of an asteroid field. In "Message Received", Yellow Diamond is seen in the control room using holographic terminals to access information quickly. These terminals presumably possess the same functionality as the Moon Base terminals. It is similar in style and technology to the Moon Base, though they are not identical. Only a white floating chair atop a stepped diamond-shaped altar can be seen from the inside, seemingly where Yellow Diamond works. There is a large glass wall made up of triangular panels separating the control room from the outside where several asteroids float in space both near and far. Gem Controlled Planets & Moons Other various Planets and Moons which have been conquered by the Homeworld Gems are often shown in Murals on various Gem structures. Only two have actually been named so far. Upsilon-9 Emerald mentions that Lars and the Off Colors crashed her personal shuttle on the planet Upsilon-9. Klavius 7 The Sun Incinerator was docked on the planet Klavius 7 and was heavily guarded by sixty-seven elite Citrines, before being stolen by the Off Colors. Kyanite Colony A Gem colony planet mentioned by Blue Diamond. Pink kept some of the aliens from this planet as pets and brought them back to Homeworld, where they caused chaos during a ball. Unknown Planet A Planet located in Sector 7 which was colonized by Yellow Diamond a long time ago. The planet itself is now mostly hollowed out and completely devoid of life. = Jungle Moon = The moon which orbits the planet is still covered by a thick jungle and organic life. The Moon Base that was constructed on its surface is now abandoned and damaged by plant growth. Ni'vallah TBA Yellow Diamond's Asteroid Mines Yellow Diamond controls a number of asteroid mines, presumably guarded sites containing materials for Gem technology. Sectors It is revealed in the episode "Lars of the Stars" that different areas of space are referred to as "sectors" by Homeworld. * Sector 4 - The location of the planet Klavius 7 where the Sun Incinerator departed and jump to hyperspace. * Sector 7 - The location of the unknown planet and it's jungle moon where Stevonnie' stranded after their conflict with Emerald. * Three unknown sectors - Mentioned to have been passed through by the Off Colors. History "Mirror Gem"/"Ocean Gem" Lapis Lazuli desired to return "home", referring to the Gem Homeworld. It can be seen that the Gem Homeworld is within a great distance from Earth and that Lapis Lazuli leaves Earth and travels in the direction of these stars to the Gem Homeworld. The stars are similar to what may be a map on the Galaxy Warp. "Space Race" Pearl mentions that the Galaxy Warp once served as a method of transport directly between Homeworld and Earth via the now inactive Homeworld Warp Pad. "Warp Tour" The Gem Homeworld is mentioned by name, and Peridot warps to Earth from there. The Homeworld Warp Pad is repaired by her Flask Robonoids for Peridot to perform a maintenance check. Upon her departure, Garnet destroys the Warp Pad with her gauntlets, once again preventing travel to and from Homeworld. "On the Run" Amethyst reveals that the Homeworld Gems created other Gems in a facility known as a Kindergarten. Amethyst, among many other Gems, is one of these creations. "Marble Madness" According to Peridot, Homeworld has records containing information. These records state that Gems were wiped out on Earth, which is what Homeworld presumed when the Corrupting Light went off. "The Message" Lapis Lazuli states that Homeworld is much more advanced, and she does not understand any of it. She contacted the Gems with technology that could communicate with the Wailing Stone, but only with help from Greg. "The Return"/"Jail Break" The Gem Warship, transporting Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli, is dispatched to Earth from Homeworld. It is supposed to return to Homeworld, but it crashes back to Earth. "Friend Ship" An Ancient Gem Colony Ship is visited by the Crystal Gems during their pursuit of Peridot. Such ships were the fastest way to travel between Earth and Homeworld before the building of the Warp Pads. "Catch and Release" Peridot had attempted to repair the Homeworld Warp again, successfully collecting all the pieces of the Warp Pad. Unfortunately, without her Flask Robonoids, she was unable to repair it completely. Peridot is then defeated and temporarily bubbled by the Crystal Gems until Steven unbubbles her in an attempt to find out more about Peridot's real mission on Earth. It is later revealed by Peridot that she was sent on a mission from Homeward to Earth to report progress on the emergence of the Cluster. "When It Rains" Peridot reveals that it does not rain on the Gem Homeworld. According to her, Homeworld eventually no longer saw the Earth as a viable colony and decided to use it for experimentation, apparently several centuries ago. One such experiment is the Cluster, composed of millions of Gem Shards. At this point, it is currently residing in the Earth's core. "Back to the Barn" Peridot mentions Homeworld when she explains that Pearls such as Pearl herself are servants there. "The Answer" Garnet mentions that Homeworld sent numerous diplomats to Earth, and it is revealed that there is another authority figure called Blue Diamond. "It Could've Been Great" While on the moon retrieving vital information on the Cluster, Peridot explains that Gem physiology is designed for the express purpose of aiding Homeworld's interstellar conquering. Later, she reveals Homeworld's original plan for terraforming the Earth. "Message Received" Peridot manages to contact Homeworld through a Diamond Communicator from the Gem Moon Base, and Yellow Diamond's base, presumably somewhere on or near Homeworld, is seen during her conversation with Peridot about sparing the Earth from the Cluster. "Log Date 7 15 2" Garnet points out Homeworld in the night sky and reveals that it is in another galaxy of its own, instead of the Milky Way. "Same Old" Lapis Lazuli tells Steven about how she was caught in the middle of the Rebellion. She was poofed, picked up by a Homeworld soldier, and mistaken for a Crystal Gem. Homeworld forces placed Lapis into a mirror and asked her where the Crystal Gems' base and their leader was, but Lapis did not have the answers. When the Rebellion could not be stopped, Homeworld fled Earth and left Lapis behind on Earth. "Barn Mates" A Roaming Eye ship is sent to Earth from Homeworld with five Ruby soldiers inside. "Hit the Diamond" The Rubies sent to Earth from Homeworld reveal that they were sent by Yellow Diamond to find Jasper (who is the head of the "failed" Earth mission to escort Peridot). "Too Short to Ride" Peridot tells Steven and Amethyst that Homeworld's resources are depleting and newer generation (Era 2) Peridots lack basic powers and abilities. This may or may not limit newer generation Gems to have weapons or even fuse. "Monster Reunion" It is revealed that Centipeetle was the captain of a squadron sent from Homeworld to Earth during the Rebellion in an Ancient Gem Colony Ship, alongside her crew, by an unknown Gem commander. "Bismuth" Garnet tells Bismuth that the Gems on Homeworld outnumber the Crystal Gems by a huge amount. Bismuth reveals to Steven that Homeworld used Bismuths to "erect spires and temples for the Gem elites to enjoy". She also tells Steven that Bismuths were used to build arenas and spires were used for philosophers to think in. "Beta" Peridot reveals to Steven and Amethyst that Homeworld struggled to generate extra soldiers to compete with Rose's army halfway during the Rebellion, so they created the Beta Kindergarten: a rushed Kindergarten used to get soldiers on the ground quickly. "Earthlings" Jasper tells a Corrupted Gem that her weakness is what embarrasses Homeworld. She also tells Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst that every Gem is made to serve the Great Diamond Authority. Those who do not serve the Diamonds are to be shattered and is considered a disgraceful act. "Back to the Moon" The Rubies reveal that Homeworld Gems have to write up reports after completing missions, hinted at by Peridot when she had her Limb Enhancers. "Bubbled" Eyeball tells Steven that she heard rumors that there could still be Crystal Gems (including Rose Quartz) on Earth. These rumors could have possibly originated on Homeworld. "Kindergarten Kid" Peridot reveals that there are no Corrupted Gems on Homeworld. "Stuck Together" Aquamarine, Topaz, Steven, and Lars arrive on Homeworld via w:c:su:Aquamarine's Ship. They land in a green docking area, where the Topazes take Steven and Lars to different areas. "The Trial" Through the whole episode, Steven is put on trial by the Diamonds for the crimes of Rose Quartz, when the defending Zircon discovers that the rumors of Pink Diamond's shattering do not make much sense or match with the crime, she accuses the Diamonds as potential suspects. After Yellow and Blue Diamond start arguing when the former poofed both Zircons, Steven and Lars escape by stealing Blue Diamond's palanquin. "Off Colors" Lars and Steven flee from a Shattering Robonoid until they encounter the Rutile Twins, who helps them find their way through an abandoned Homeworld Kindergarten and meet the other Off Colors: Padparadscha, Rhodonite, and Fluorite. The group explains that defective Gems are not accepted in Homeworld society and consequently shattered. After Lars dies defending the Off Colors from some Shattering Robonoids, he is revived by Steven's healing powers. "Lars' Head" After bringing Lars back to life, Steven discovers that Lars' hair now works as a portal to Earth by virtue of being connected to Lion's Dimension. When Lars proposes Steven and the Off Colors go to Earth while he stays behind, the Off Colors refuse because they do not want to leave Lars alone. Lars insists Steven return, however, eventually convincing him to reluctantly go back home to Earth. "Dewey Wins" Steven tells Connie about his experience on Homeworld, such as being put on trial and chased alongside Lars by robonoids. "Gemcation" Greg assumes that what is upsetting Steven is something that happened on Homeworld that Greg would not understand, so he convinces Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl to talk to Steven and try to make him feel better. "Raising the Barn" Steven tells Peridot and Lapis about his trip to Homeworld. When he mentions that he fled the Diamonds, Lapis panics and prepares to leave Earth. "Lars of the Stars" Lars tells Steven how he and the rest of the Off Colors escaped from the planet. "Reunited" Blue Diamond tells Steven about how he escaped Homeworld and crawled back to his home planet, Earth. "Legs From Here to Homeworld" The Crystal Gems (minus Bismuth, Peridot, and Lapis Lazuli), along with the Diamonds, travel to Homeworld to discuss the cure to corruption with White Diamond. "Familiar" Steven explores various locations on Homeworld such as Blue's pool and Yellow Diamond's extraction chambers. "Together Alone" Steven and the other Diamonds prepare the Era 3 Ball to celebrate Pink Diamond's return and to begin discussions with White Diamond. At the end of the episode, Steven is thrown into the Prison Tower. "Escapism" Steven uses his mind powers to get help from the other Crystal Gems while still stuck in the Prison Tower. "Change Your Mind" Steven manages to escape the Prison Tower and fight the Diamond Mech and White Diamond in the heart of Homeworld's city. "Steven Universe: The Movie" Homeworld is shown at the start of the movie when White, Blue and Yellow try to convince Steven to stay there with them. Caste System and Homeworld Army Homeworld maintains a strict caste system, with each type of gemstone having a predetermined role and place in the social pyramid, each with their privileges and ordained purposes. Any Gem who, in any way, digresses from their role, be it intentional or not, would be considered defective. Since the penalties for such actions are severe, most disgruntled Homeworld Gems either keep their dissension to themselves or are forced to go into hiding. Because there are so many of one type of Gem, the Homeworld Gems — except the Diamonds — distinguish themselves via coded serial numbers. Eras Eras refers to different points in Homeworld history. Era 1 Things labeled as "Era 1" were created before the alleged shattering of Pink Diamond. During this period, resources were abundant on Homeworld and the Diamonds expanded their Empire across the galaxy. Some examples of Era 1 artifacts are the majority of the Gem structures on Earth, and the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Era 1 Gems possess all standard Gem abilities. Joe also points out that Era 1 is based on an art deco with Roman columns. Era 2 Era 2 began with the alleged shattering of Pink Diamond. At some point in time after the Rebellion, Homeworld began running low on resources. To compensate, Homeworld Gems manufactured Gems with fewer abilities to continue Gem production on Homeworld. Some Era 2 Gems are given technological enhancements to make up for their inferior nature. Era 2 ships, such as the Roaming Eye, are known to be more advanced than Era 1 ships. Peridot is an example of an Era 2 gem. The Ruby known as "Leggy" is quite young and could be presumed as Era 2. Era 2 is more rigid, sleek, and controlled, with its postmodern aesthetic. Era 3 Era 3 began with the creation of Red Diamond,https://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/189604227172/ 300 years after Pink Diamond's "demise."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/155929745612/ Era 4 Era 4 began with the return of "Pink Diamond" (Steven) to Homeworld after roughly 6,000 years. The beginning of Era 4 was celebrated with a large ball (in "Together Alone"). After the cure of Gem corruption on Earth, Era 4 marks the start of the erasure of the old caste system and inspires the idea of individuality in the Gem Empire. Era 5 Era 5 began with the creation of Orange Diamond. Due to her mindset, however, there was no hurry to alter the Era-4 Diamond insignia.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182148571597/ Occupations There have been several occupations on Homeworld, most or all of which are filled by one or more types of Gems in accordance with the strict caste system. These occupations include but are not limited to: * Aristocrats * Builders * Commanders * Gladiators * Guards * Imperial Officers * Kindergartners * Lawyers * Managers * Mission Agents * Philosophers * Pilots * Rulers * Servants * Soldiers * Strategic Management * Supervisors * Technicians * Terraformers Technology Over the past 5,000 years, the Homeworld Gems have developed advanced technology unfamiliar to the earthbound Crystal Gems. However, even 5,000 years prior, Gem technology was already considerably high-tech, already having invented things like space travel and holographic projection. In "Monster Reunion", it is revealed that some explosion or flash of light (inferred to be sound-related) used by the Diamonds, caused the corruption of Gems into monsters. In contrast to earlier Gem technology, which is notably rock and light based, some recent Homeworld innovations have seemingly electrical and plastic components, such as destabilizers or robonoids. * Anti-Gravity Technology * Faster-Than-Light Communication technology ** Diamond Communicators ** Wailing Stones (now obsolete) ** Zoomans' Earrings * Destabilizer weapons * Escape pods * Hourglass of Time * Limb Enhancers * Red Eye * Replicator Wand * Robonoids ** "Flask" ** "Hand" ** "Plug" ** "Shattering" * Space Stations ** Pink Diamond's Human Zoo * Tracking Vessels ** Roaming Eye * Tractor beam wands * Transport Ships ** Aquamarine's Ship ** Diamond Ships and Palanquins ** Homeworld Dropships * Warp Pads * Warships (equipped with powerful beam weapons and destabilizer containment fields) ** Destiny Destroyer (imperial warship) ** Hand Ship ** Hessonite's Warship Judicial Proceedings Judicial courts in Homeworld use a system similar to a hybrid of the adversarial and inquisitorial court systems, the main amalgamations being an inquisitorial cast of impartial individuals with no jury and an adversarial court proceeding. The accused is assigned an attorney to convince the Diamonds of negating further charges or the charge entirely. The accusing party, called the plaintiff, assigns a prosecutor to present the case against the accused and argue for their guilt. The court also contains a court reporter that transcribes everything that occurs in the courtroom and a court sketch artist to depict proceedings inside the courtroom. After hearing both sides' cases, the judges decide whether the defendant is innocent or guilty and, if they are guilty, how and what will be the appropriate charge or sentence. The only case seen so far was when Steven (posing as Rose Quartz) was tried in front of Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond, acting as both judges and plaintiffs, with a Zircon being Steven's defense lawyer and another Zircon as the prosecutor of the case. Both of the Diamond's Pearls are also present, Yellow Pearl acting as the court reporter and Blue Pearl as the court sketch artist. Rules and Taboos All Gems were expected to follow the rules enforced by the Great Diamond Authority. Depending on the severity of a broken rule, a Gem can face a number of punishments. A Gem Must Remain in Their Caste Every Gem has a purpose in Homeworld's society. Some are scientists, some are pilots, but regardless, a Gem must perform the duties they were made for. A Gem straying away from their purpose, such as a soldier creating art, would've resulted in punishment. Fusion Fusion only has one purpose in Homeworld society, and that was to be used as weapons during times of conflict, otherwise their existence would be considered purposeless and useless. Fusion, however, may only occur between the same types of Gems, such as two or more Rubies. Cross-Gem fusions, such as a Ruby and a Sapphire, were considered disgraceful and always resulted in a punishment. This was to prevent two Gems of a lower caste from fusing into a higher-ranking Gem. Shapeshifting Similar to Fusion, shapeshifting may only be allowed if it's to aid the Gem into fulfilling her purpose, such as a builder shapeshifting her hands into construction tools. Gems reshaping themselves outside their respective purpose is considered an insult to the Gems intended form. Punishment Punishment was reserved for Gems who show any disloyalty or perform treason against The Great Diamond Authority. * Execution (Shattering) – Formerly the most common punishment, which involved the shattering of the gemstone, eliminating the core of the Gem and the Gem themselves. Rose confided to Pearl that losing the war would end in them being shattered by the Diamonds. Ruby was sentenced to be broken by Blue Diamond for accidentally fusing with Sapphire, shortly before escaping to Earth with the other Gem, and Yellow Diamond proposed to shatter every Rose Quartz Gem because of the actions of Rose Quartz for shattering Pink Diamond. * Forced Fusion – As theorized by Garnet, the Gem Mutants were created as a punishment to the fallen rebels for siding with Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems during the war for Earth. * Bubbling – The Diamonds have every Rose Quartz Gem bubbled and placed in Pink Diamond's Zoo indefinitely both in memory of Pink Diamond and for being the Gem type that Rose Quartz was, who allegedly assassinated Pink Diamond. * Harvesting – This presumably involves the recovery and containment of the offender's gemstone to be used for some purpose. Peridot incorrectly assumed this would happen to her when she saw the Gem bubbles in the Burning Room. * Conscious incarceration – During the Rebellion, Homeworld forces recovered Lapis' gemstone and placed it in a mirror in an attempt to gather intelligence on the Crystal Gems from her. * Corruption - Corruption was indirectly used as a punishment against the crystal gems, and all other gems present on Earth, from a blast created by White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond. Records On numerous occasions, it has been stated that Homeworld has records, cataloging different events in Gem history and facts about locations. It is unknown if reports that Gems must complete after missions are also cataloged in these records. The records are known to contain hundreds of years of reports cataloging the Rebellion which Peridot has read up on. The Defending Zircon says that records state Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz in front of her entire entourage. In addition, the records state that Pink Diamond was shattered outside of her own palanquin. Witnesses stated that Pink Diamond stepped out of her palanquin when Rose suddenly attacked her from the front. The records also state that all Gems were wiped out on Earth, according to Peridot. During "The Trial", Yellow Pearl writes down every event that takes place and tells Steven to state his name for the records. Inhabitants * Diamonds ** White Diamond ** Yellow Diamond ** Blue Diamond ** Red Diamond ** Steven Universe * Sapphires ** Black Sapphire ** Green Sapphire (nose gem) ** Green Sapphire (palm gem) ** Padmaraga ** Pink Sapphire (arm gem) ** Pink Sapphire (cheek gem) ** Pink Sapphire (unknown gem) ** Purple Sapphire (left palm gem) ** Purple Sapphire (chest gem) ** Purple Sapphire (right palm gem) ** Sapphire (arm gem) ** Sapphire (eye gem) ** Sapphire (hand gem) ** Sapphire (navel gem) ** Sapphire (Sapphiresona) ** Sapphire (sternum gem) ** White Sapphire ** Yellow Sapphire * Boleite * Olivine * Zincite * Emeralds ** Emerald ** Emerald (forehead gem) * Lapis Lazulis ** Lapis Lazuli (chest gem) ** Lapis Lazuli (Chezuli) ** Lapis Lazuli (nose gem) * Agates ** Holly Blue Agate ** Polyhedroid Agate * Marshallsussmanite * Covellite * Demantoid * Amethysts ** Amethyst (Navathyst) ** Amethyst (back gem) ** Amethyst (back hand gem) ** Amethyst (cheek gem) ** Amethyst (eye gem) ** Amethyst (forehead gem) ** Amethyst (leg gem) ** Amethyst (navel gem) ** Amethyst (shoulder gem) ** Amethyst (shoulder gem canon) * Carnelians ** Carnelian ** Carnelian (canon) ** Carnelian (left hand gem) ** Carnelian (right hand gem) ** Red Diamond's Carnelian * Citrines ** Citrine (chest gem) ** Citrine (eye gem) ** Citrine (leg gem) * Jaspers ** Bumblebee Jasper ** Jasper (corrupted) ** Jasper (back gem) ** Jasper (hand gem) ** Jasper (Nosper) ** Jasper (overcooked) ** Jasper (Skinny) * Rose Quartz ** Rose Quartz (back hand gem) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (defective right hand gem) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (forehead gem) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (overcooked) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (shoulder gem) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (thigh gem) ** Rose Quartz (defective chest gem) (inactive) ** Rose Quartz (right hand gem) (inactive) * Other Quartzes ** Blue Quartz ** Eisenkiesel ** Lemon Quartz ** Onyx (navel gem) ** Onyx (shoulder gem) ** Prase * Red Diamond's Nephrite * Gold * Silver * Bismuths ** Bismuth (arm gem) ** Bismuth (triangular gem) * Rubies ** Ruby (Army) ** Ruby (Doc) ** Ruby (Eyeball) ** Ruby (Homeworld forehead gem) ** Ruby (hand gem) ** Ruby (Leggy) ** Ruby (Navy) ** Ruby (occipital gem) ** Ruby (Rubysona) * Peridot (nose gem) * Pearls ** Amethyst's Pearl ** Black Pearl ** Blue Pearl ** Boleite's Pearl ** Eisenkiesel's Pearl ** Emerald's Pearl ** Ice's Pearl ** Olivine's Pearl ** Pink Pearl (Unknown status) ** Pearl (back gem) ** Pearl (defective) ** Pearl (forehead gem) ** Pearl (nose gem) ** Pearl (occipital gem) ** Pearl (overcooked) ** Red Pearl ** Pink Pearl ** Yellow Pearl ** Zincite's Pearl * Rock * Pebbles * Comby * Zircons ** Yellow Zircon (defective) ** White Zircon ** Zircon (Defense) (inactive) ** Zircon (Prosecuting) (inactive) ** Red Zircon (navel gem) ** Red Zircon (chest gem) ** Pink Zircon * Other Unknown Gems ** Nephrite ("Bismuth") ** Morganite ("Off Colors") ** Unknown Quartz Warrior ("Sworn to the Sword") ** Blue Diamond's Court ("The Answer") ** Citrines ("Lars of the Stars") ** Emerald's crew ("Lars of the Stars") ** Nephrite-XJ Cut-763 ("Jungle Moon") Former Inhabitants * Violet Diamond (bubbled) * Orange Sapphire * Euclase * Corrupted Gems ** Jasper ** Nephrite *** Nephrite's Crew * Crystal Gems ** Pink Diamond / Rose Quartz ** Pearl ** Ruby ** Sapphire ** Peridot ** Bismuth ** Lapis Lazuli ** Bismuth's friends ("Bismuth"; "Made of Honor") *** Biggs Jasper ***"Crazy Lace" ***Snowflake Obsidian ***"Tiger's Eye" ***"Larimar" ***"Beryl" ***"Serpentine" ** Ice ** Ice (back gem) (Unknown status) ** Ice (eyeball gem) (Unknown status) ** Ice (forehead gem) (Unknown status) ** Ice (hip gem) (Unknown status) ** Ice (nose gem) (Unknown status) ** Ice (right hand gem) (Unknown ststus) ** Ruby (forehead gem) ** Ruby (Crystal Gem forehead gem) ** Aquamarine (palm gem) ** Aquamarine (forehead gem) ** Marshallsussmanite (head gem) ** Marshallsussmanite (navel gem) ** Morganite (hand gem) ** Topaz (chest gem) ** Ruby (Septendecuple Fusion)'s components ** Rhodochrosite ** Mahogany Obsidian ** Euclase (eyeball gem) * Off Colors ** Padparadscha ** Rutile Twins ** Rhodonite ** Fluorite ** Lars Barriga * Heliodor * Peridot (chest gem) Save the Light * Hessonite * Peridot (Squaridot) * Hessonite's Citrine Guards ''The Phantom Fable *The Lonely Pearl *Fable Trivia * Homeworld invaded Earth and established the Kindergarten about 6,000 years prior"Marble Madness" to the events of the show, but was driven off by the Crystal Gems' war of rebellion 5,000 years ago. Based on the numbers given, they occupied Earth for at least a thousand years. * It is unknown if the planet has an actual name, as up to this point it has only been referred to as "Homeworld". * Pearl said that Earth was not a Gem-controlled planet, possibly inferring that some planets are under Gem occupation. ** Later, in "Cry for Help", Peridot states that Earth is a part of the "Crystal System", suggesting that Homeworld has incorporated its colonized worlds into a larger territorial body, and has categories for the star and solar systems. *** Interestingly, "Crystal Systems" are the classifications of gemstone structures, of which there are seven, each having characteristic shapes. The systems differ regarding the angles between faces and in some edges of equal length on each face. ** In "It Could've Been Great", Peridot reveals that Homeworld is an imperialistic society, with several planets under their control. * It was first implied by Garnet in her verse of the extended theme that living as a fusion on Homeworld may be a practice that is looked down upon, which could be the reason why she willingly sided with the Crystal Gems in the Rebellion. ** This is supported by Jasper's comments on Garnet during both "The Return" and "Jail Break". ** Peridot also supported this theory by calling Garnet a "filthy war machine", implying that fusions on Homeworld are primarily used for war. ** It is proven true in "The Answer" by how the members of Blue Diamond's court reacted to Ruby and Sapphire fusing for the first time, finding the fusion between two different Gems abhorrent. ** This factor was again stated in "Off Colors" by Rhodonite when she was replaced by her unknown master, Morganite. * It is revealed in "When It Rains" that it does not rain on Homeworld since Peridot was not familiar with the phenomenon. This, along with Gems' non-organic physiology, may be indicative that Homeworld does not have an atmosphere. ** However, this may not be the case since Lars has no problem breathing in "The Trial" and "Off Colors". ** Pearl reveals that Homeworld does, indeed, have an atmosphere in "Legs From Here to Homeworld". * As revealed in "Familiar", Homeworld has a day and night cycle. * Peridot reveals in "Back to the Barn" that Homeworld is a caste society. * A Peridot with a Pearl servant is unheard of on Homeworld since Pearls are considered a luxury for higher classes like the Diamonds, as seen in "The Answer". * Peridot's lack of knowledge on the wheel hints that Homeworld's advancement has reached far enough that the wheel has become technologically obsolete and has passed out of use and general knowledge. * In "Too Far", Peridot is unfamiliar with the 24-hour terrestrial day and refers to it as a "rotation". However, she is familiar with the concepts of years, centuries, and eras. The exact specifics of Homeworld chronology remain unclear. * Gems refer to their designated Diamonds as "My Diamond". ** As seen in "Message Received", Gems salute their Diamonds and other superiors by crossing their arms and forming a diamond with their hands. * Shown in "Message Received", "Back to the Moon", "That Will Be All", and "Legs From Here to Homeworld", Homeworld Gems distinguish themselves from others of their type via codes and serial numbers based on Facet and Cut. For instance, Peridot is identified as "Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG." ** Judging by Peridot's twitter account having the name "Peridot5XG", it can be assumed that the cut portion of a Gem's identification serves as their principal means of identification. The facet code is most likely the era in which the Gem was created (2 for Peridot), followed by the official name of the facet. Since Eyeball's identification code also contains an F in its facet portion, it is possible that the F is merely a placeholder for Facet and that the final numbers following indicate the Gem's respective facet. * In "Log Date 7 15 2", it is shown that Homeworld's galaxy can be seen with the naked eye from Earth. * Although color may be a factor, it is currently unknown how gems are specifically distributed between the courts of each Diamond. * As Peridot was made on Homeworld, this proves that like Earth, Homeworld has Peridotite minerals. It is most likely that Homeworld has other similar minerals to Earth. * Due to Lapis' reaction to them in "Same Old World", and the fact that it does not rain on Homeworld, it can be presumed there are no trees on Homeworld. * In "Too Short to Ride", it is revealed that Homeworld is currently low on resources and, due to this, they are unable to create Gems with standard Gem abilities. However, the fact that Peridot is now known to possess ferrokinetic abilities suggests that resources are not as scarce as Peridot claims since the only standard Gem ability she is shown to lack is shapeshifting. * In addition to disliking fusion, Homeworld also seems to have an unfavorable view towards shapeshifting. Peridot calls it "an insult to your intended form." Jasper calls it "reshaping yourself outside your purpose." **However, similar to fusion, shapeshifting most likely does have a useful purpose for Homeworld for Era 1 Gems to be given this power in the first place. * Although the Gems speak English, they have their own writing system. * Bismuth's dialogue in "Bismuth" indicates that Homeworld itself was untouched by "the Rebellion". * In "That Will Be All", it is revealed that the remaining Rose Quartzes are being held in bubbles, due to Blue Diamond not wanting to shatter them in keeping Pink Diamond's legacy. * In "Lars' Head", it is revealed that all Gems with no contact with Earth are under the impression that it was destroyed when the Diamonds attacked it. This suggests that false propaganda meant to uphold the Diamonds' image of superiority is spread throughout Homeworld. * As shown in "Off Colors", there appears to be water on Homeworld, seen dripping from the ceiling of the cave where Steven and Lars met the Rutile Twins. * Homeworld's environment is similar to the sci-fi futuristic world of Studio Ghibli's animated music video "On Your Mark" that was released in 1995. * Reflective surfaces appear to be extremely rare on Homeworld: when in "Catch and Release" Peridot glimpsed her reflection in a mirror, she was visibly surprised and regarded it with curiosity. ** Her "smiling" at her reflection is a common action for primates unfamiliar with mirrors: this gesture shows they possess a sense of self, and permits them to see a part of their body – their teeth – that is normally hidden from sight. ** The mirror Lapis was trapped in is an artifact from Era 1 which may have become obsolete by the time Peridot emerged (and, unlike Earth mirrors, it was not used as a looking-glass), or she may simply never had the chance to come across any such items. * According to Joe Johnston, Pearls are specially made for their owners and they are "programmed" to follow the orders of their masters.http://joethejohnston.tumblr.com/post/173721335248 ** Pearls are able to quibble their way around orders. For example, when Pearl was specifically ordered never to speak of the circumstances surrounding Pink Diamond's faked shattering, this did not prevent her from guiding Steven to discover the truth. Furthermore, because she was specifically told that the purpose of her final order was to make sure that ''no one would ever find out what really happened, she could easily disregard the order as obsolete as soon as someone found out the secret.Pink Diamond: "No one can ever find out we did this. I never want to look back. So, (folds Pearl's hands to cover her mouth) for my last order to you as a Diamond. Please, let's never speak of this again. No one can know." s5e18 "A Single Pale Rose"Pearl: "Pink Diamond's final command to me was that no one could know, but now that Steven does, I can finally tell you all everything!" s5e19 "Now We're Only Falling Apart" *Klavius 7's name may be inspired by the Clavius crater, one of the largest crater formations on Earth's moon, which was named after 16th century Jesuit priest, mathematician, and astronomer Christopher Clavius. Clavius is also the name of a fictional lunar settlement in Arthur C. Clarke's Space Odyssey literary universe, located in the same crater formation. *Homeworld's concept of a technologically advanced planet with multiple levels is similar to the planet Coruscant of the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Homeworld.png|GemCrust's interpretation of the planet. References Category:A to Z Category:Gem Locations Category:Locations Category:Planets